cutieguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Little T
Little T (born December 16, 2002) is the protagonist of Cutieguys and Parasites. Little T is a purple frog who goes on many adventures and usually always suceeds at the end. Description Little T is a little frog who lives usually in Cutieland. He goes to school at Cutieguy School, which is usually always destroyed at the end of a game (parasites, monsters, Zahilla, etc) but is always rebuild later. He has gone threw many adventures and usually seceeds. He went on an epic quest to become a cutieguy general, but he is now occationally forced to do his general duties at random times, which he usually hates to do. Personality Little T is a nice, kind, happy frog with a good personality. He is an extremely determined person, and will often stop at nothing to accomplish a quest.[24] He is also confident. Sometimes, He has been attacked by many parasite armys and even some cutieguys. He sometimes gets angry such as when he lost his friend forever all because of an enemy. Little T is very kind-hearted and innocent. He is a loyal person, especially towards those close to him. His selfless nature is most notably shown in times where he brings a poor slave of a parasite to live with him. Upon birth, he was given a special power by the cutieguy guardians. He is was able to travel back in time once in a while. However, the ability is now gone. Relationships Rich Guy Little T and The Rich Guy are close friends. They go with each other along with The Green Guy on almost every adventure they do. They are very loyal to each other too. They have known each other for an extremely long time. Green Guy Little T and The Green Guy are close friends. They go with each other along with The Rich Guy on almost every adventure they do. They are very loyal to each other too. They have known each other for a long time. Little Bro Little Bro and Little T have a troubled relationship. They were once close friends until Little Bro went missing for a few years. Later, Little T saw him again but with Cutieguy Heros as well. Little T asked Little Bro to live with him, but Little Bro refused. Little T currently dislikes Little Bro, while Little Bro has no opinion on Little T. Skittles Little T and Skittles were best friends a long time ago, until Skittles went missing along with Little Bro. Skittles is still missing to this day. The Toad King Little T and The Toad King had a very troubled relationship. He was often grumpy with Little T and demanded gummyguys from him. After The Toad King's death, Cutieworld began to fall apart until The Shiny Frog was brought back. The Shiny Frog Little T and The Shiny Frog have a good relationship. Little T respects and honors The Shiny Frog, while The Shiny Frog treats Little T like a normal cutieguy. Little T also had on a quest to bring back the shiny frog to save existence from crumbling apart because The Toad King had died. Members of his House Little T is close friends with everybody in his house, and they will guard him at all cost Snake Little T and Snake are extremely close friends and Snake will guard Little T at all cost. Daniel, David, Alan, and Shane Little T hated all of them until their death, they hated Little T too and tried to ruin his life at all cost. Daniel and David often used a eletric/flame powered whip that deals devastating damage to all it who stand in the way of them. = Category:Cutieguys